Integration of a roof module in the motor vehicle body by means of sub-frame is already known. For example, DE 103 55 656 A1 describes such an integration.
Up to now, different roof modules have had to be mounted on different sub-frames in order for them to fulfill their respective functions. Consequently, different frames have to be used already at the construction stage. If, for instance, a certain motor vehicle type is provided with two roof types such as, in particular, a basic steel roof and a sunroof module, the sunroof has had to be integrated using a special sub-frame, welded on to the vehicle body at the construction stage and before the body goes through the cathodic dip painting and the painting line. Each roof variant therefore requires different steps in construction.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to create an improved sub-frame system, as well as an improved motor vehicle body of the kind mentioned in this background using different roof modules that can be simply and cost-effectively integrated in the car body, without the need to build in different sub-frames at the construction stage. In addition, at least one additional object is to provide a corresponding method for integrating a roof module into the car body. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.